


炼奶

by Tilik



Category: AB6IX (Band), champaca, 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilik/pseuds/Tilik
Summary: oocbitch林  直男雀“林煐岷再也无法忍受暗恋的心情 设局让朴佑镇爱上他”





	炼奶

朴佑镇走到客厅吃早餐的时候，向来晚起的哥哥已经坐在餐桌上了。朴佑镇惊讶得眼眶突出。

“哥…那么早啊。”  
“嗯。”带着低沉的声音，显得有点懒散，朴佑鎮忍不住想到那句撩人的、低沉的“撒浪嘿”，转过头不去看林煐岷。

也难怪，天还没亮，天边才鱼肚白，朴佑镇是为了晨练才早起的，而平常都是最晚起床的这位哥，这天老早就来吃早餐，实在是让人惊讶。

朴佑镇热了昨晚的剩饭，因为还要等上一会，坐在了林煐岷对面。

他手机昨晚没充电，现在无所事事的发呆，眼神不自觉地转到林煐岷脸上。他很喜欢林煐岷的脸，清纯，白净，无辜的下垂眼就算恶作剧也让人生气不起来；水润的眼睛看着别人也有让人有懵懂的罪恶感。林煐岷低着头吃面包，一小口一小口，慢悠悠地吃，烤的焦黄的吐司边，白而浓稠的炼奶滴了下来，弄脏了半边手掌，从细嫩的手腕皮肤滑下，躲进袖子里，然后朴佑镇再也看不见。他顺手抽起桌上的纸巾递给林煐岷，心想怎么这哥又要别人照顾，却看到他抬起头来看自己，眼睛藏在黑色的头发后面，嘴角还有发白的液体溢出。他点了点头，示意让年下的弟弟帮他擦干净，这下朴佑镇知道他想干什么了。

//  
他以前一直不清楚这位哥哥的感情，直到有一天李大辉有意无意的提起他写过的歌词：

“其实 我很久之前 就喜欢上了你  
恋人关系 什么时候会是尽头呢  
关系亲密的男性朋友  
边走边自我催眠 好多次  
到现在为止 一直在忍耐对你的喜爱”

“什么呀这是”朴佑镇没专心听。  
“灵感是煐岷哥哦，他喜欢你。”“不过现在有点怪怪的，大概是忍耐太久了吧，所以才说出来。“

朴佑镇理所當然地知道林煐岷是个喜欢忍耐的人，就算再不满也是带着虚假的笑意，把仇恨放在心里。只不过事实—“煐岷哥喜欢我？”太过震惊，让他停下了打lol的手，理所当然他那天也再也没碰电脑。

他一直对亲密的skinship不以为然，摸屁股、往脖子上喷气、掐后颈和对视，哪里会有男性朋友介意这些，但他忘了，双性恋是存在的，而且很普遍。

//  
看着炼奶流进了林煐岷的袖子，朴佑镇心跳漏了一拍，手却是很快地拿纸擦干了林煐岷手上的白迹，打算立即起身离开却被抓住了手腕，一时之间无法摆脱。他又忘了，这位哥哥打拳游戏的纪录可是有937，没有他表现出来的那么弱。

//  
他也没想到林煐岷这么狠，他是个精致细心的男人，知道自己的优点，自己的皮相足够勾走自己的魂魄，念在旧情朴佑镇也总是对他有点不一样。他太聪明了，聪明到用傻乎乎的举动掩饰自己，更方便了自己暗地里的举动。用“less is more”的方法吊朴佑镇，可惜直男还是不动心。

那就只好用一些大人的办法了。

朴佑镇经过提点发现这件事的时候，才发现自己已经堕入了林煐岷设下的爱情陷阱。林煐岷喜欢用软糯的声音撒娇，一点一点的，每次说完在粉丝面前说悄悄话，完结都会低声细语地加一句“只有你和我知道”朴佑镇或许从一开始就知道，自己是逃不出去的了。  
//  
朴佑镇放弃了挣脱，他被那双粗糙的，骨节分明的大手按在椅子上，林煐岷的双目炯炯有神，在没开灯的饭厅里仿佛一盏小灯，看着他舔了舔红舌，蹲下身子，柔软细腻的黑发埋入胯间。

林煐岷用手掌摩擦几下朴佑鎮的下体，略感冰冷的手掌心蹭得有点舒服，他伸出舌头，含住了顶部，在朴佑鎮越发惊讶下，一下子含了整个进去。

其他人还没起床。

朴佑镇在凳子上把林煐岷的口腔射满，两人赶在三人来临之前收拾好狼狈的人房间和气味，朴佑镇突然感觉到身为同犯的罪恶感。

朴佑鎮急急忙忙地洗碗，林煐岷却站在黑暗中发呆，朴佑鎮问他想什么，有点接不下话，还没有意识接受林煐岷的感情，却用了别人的服务，有点别扭。

林煐岷转过身笑了笑：“好多毛，明明以前还在舞社，一起去厕所看到的还是光秃秃的。”  
“靠！谁会留意那个啊！“  
“我那时候研究发现自己是gay了嘛…留意一下长得好看的弟弟有什么问题kkkk”

朴佑镇接受了林煐岷的告白，但是他还是有点放不开。

//  
林煐岷比他想象的更会玩，总是有各种方法撩动他。在粉丝面前用手指尖轻轻碰他，等到他想回抓那温香软玉般的手掌时又缩了回去。

朴佑镇第一次和林煐岷做是那个早上的一个星期之后，朴佑镇就知道他淫荡的哥哥忍耐不了多久。还是如常，弟弟躺在床上等哥哥洗完澡后一起睡，却没想到哥哥一出浴室就把灯闭了，带着弟弟的手指插进肉穴，主动躺在弟弟身下舞动，自己扒着肉感的屁股，随着情动越叫越大声，把床摇得厉害，还带着哭嗓，说着“好粗好大太棒了”的这些浑话，像猫一样挠着朴佑镇的心脏。朴佑镇没理由来的暴躁，伸手把林煐岷的嘴巴捂住，却没想到被他舔了掌心。朴佑镇只好继续用棒子整治哥哥了。

然后第二天就被三人骂了一顿，朴佑镇把刀片般的眼神射向林煐岷，没想到林煐岷拉开领口，朝他的方向露出满胸吻痕，单了一个丑了吧唧的眼。

林煐岷很喜欢炫耀—尤其是因为是关于朴佑鎮的事。不久，202的大家都知道了，林煐岷终于泡到了恋慕已久的朴佑镇 — 大概是用一种连直男都羡慕的方法吧。


End file.
